


IT's a Stucky Situation

by SherryBaby14



Category: IT (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, F/M, Horror, Multi, Smut, mini threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: The Avengers are called to Derry to investigate some missing people, but you know exactly who is behind it.  (Pennywise is in BIll S. form during most of this NOT CLOWN).





	IT's a Stucky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192003) by [Jetsetlife138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138). 



> This is a mash-up of IT and Marvel. Credit to YoungmoneyMilla for coming up with the idea. 
> 
> Also inspired by JetsetLife138 's What Lies Beneath....seriously go read it if you haven't! IT is amazing!!

Steve pulled out the equipment, turning the dining room into a make-shift office. Sam and Bucky were unpacking the rest of the gear, but you continued to pace, doing nothing to help your teammates. 

“Are you alright Y/N?” Bucky looked up from one of the boxes. “You’ve been on edge since we got here.” 

You struggled to think about what to say, tell the truth? Maybe it was all a coincidence. You’d only been on the team for a year. Did they really need to know your entire past?

“Do you guys really think this is Avenger’s business?” You leaned against the back of the couch in the rental home Fury arranged for your mission. “Missing people sound more like police?”   
“They invited us in.” Steve pulled out the photo of a missing woman and taped it to the wall. He lined up the other two and you noticed a common theme that made your stomach sink. “Fury seems to think there might be an other-worldly element.” 

“Wow.” Sam went up to the photos. “They all sort of look a little like you.” 

Steve and Bucky both eyed the photos before turning back to look at you, concern all over their faces. 

“Is that why you’re worried?” Bucky had sympathy in his eyes. “We would never let anything happen to you.” 

Steve came over and wrapped his arms around you, pressing your head to his chest as he rubbed your back. Bucky wasn’t far behind.

“Hey, none of that couple crap while we’re working.” Sam shook his head. “Save it for your bedroom.” 

“Invitation is still open if you want to join.” Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, I love you Y/N, but still not interested in the poly thing you all have going on.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Consider me old fashioned.” 

It always stung a little that Sam didn’t want to join in, but you understood and respected his reasoning. And you loved him too, just as much as Steve and Bucky. The super soldiers backed away.

You bit your lip and realized it was time to come clean. They deserved to know what they were up against. 

“I’ve been here before.” You scratched the back of your head, wondering if they would believe you or look at you the same. “About three years ago.” 

“To Derry?” Sam went back to unpacking. “Why would you come here?” 

“I was working solo and…” A knock sounded on the door. 

All four of you whipped your heads to the noise. 

“Are we expecting visitors?” Bucky grabbed a handgun and turned the safety off. 

“No. We meet with the police tomorrow.” Steve reached for his weapon. 

“Guys relax.” Sam shook his head and walked to the door. “We’re in a small town in a rented house in the middle of a neighborhood. It’s probably the wife next door coming to meet her new neighbors.” 

Sam pulled open the door and your heart plummeted into your stomach at the sight. He wasted no time stepping in the house, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His human form hadn’t changed at all, the wide eyes and killer grin, dirty blond hair flopping down over his eyes. 

“Hello Y/N.” He held them out. “I heard you were back in town.” 

You were stunned, having been here less than an hour. 

“Well go on, take them.” He pressed the flowers to your hand and you shook away the trance. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friends?” 

“Umm, this is Steve and Bucky and Sam.” You were not prepared for this situation. 

“And you are?” Steve arched his back and moved between the two of you. 

“I’m sure she’s mentioned me before.” He went to shake Steve’s hand. “I’m Y/N’s ex, Pennywise?” 

“Awkward,” Sam muttered under his breath as he snuck out the open front door. 

“What kind of name is Pennywise?” Bucky moved next to Steve to greet the stranger.

“What kind of name is Bucky?” He raised his eyebrows. 

The incredible strangeness of the situation made a laugh break from your lips. You brought your hand up to stifle it, but the damage was done. Bucky glared at you while Penny smiled at you with awe. 

“Excuse me.” You handed the flowers to Steve. “I’m going to take Penny outside and catch up for a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” 

Steve took the flowers but locked eyes with you and pulled you in for a kiss. Internally you were groaning at whatever display of dominance he was not hiding well. But now that you had confirmation of the culprit maybe you could end this mission tonight if you just got a few minutes alone with him. 

When Steve broke the kiss Bucky was quick to move in, taking his turn at showing your ex who you belonged to now. If only either of them realized what they were dealing with was much more dangerous than an ex-boyfriend. 

“Well, I see you have moved on.” Penny stuck his hands in his pockets. “And with two? I never knew you as one to share?” 

“Technically we are the ones sharing.” Steve’s words made you cringe a little but gave you the opportunity to break Bucky’s kiss. 

“I’ll be right back.” You squeezed his shoulder.

Pennywise held out his hand for you, but you strutted past it, walking out to the front porch. He followed, closing the door behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” His hand was on your arm, spinning you around to face him. 

He locked eyes with you as he pulled your closer, trying to dip his mouth to yours. You turned your head and stepped away. 

“No.” With the word, he dropped his grip and you stepped back, walking to the front of the house away from any prying eyes. “We had a deal. You promised.” 

“Refresh my memory?” His eyes sparkled as he smiled at you. 

“One night together, and you would go back to sleep.” The memory of that single night sends a chill down your spine. 

“Well I did, I slept for three years.” He gave you a wink as he reached out to touch your hair. 

“The deal was twenty-seven.” You folded your arms and took a step back. 

“I don’t remember any rules on the timing.” He moved closer. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, for those three long years. It doesn’t appear that you’ve been thinking much about me though. Two men? Really? You think I don’t know what you’re doing? You think two can satisfy you? You could get ten men and they would never come as close to making you feel like I do.” 

“You’re wrong.” You gulped. “I love them.”

“Ha ha ha!” Penny threw his head back and left out a belly laugh. “You’re not capable of such a thing. Just like me.” 

“HOLY SHIT!” The voice made you snap your neck towards Sam. 

His mouth hung open and you glanced back at Pennywise. He’d reverted to his clown form and you didn’t even notice. 

A shrill high pitched scream left Sam’s mouth as he dropped the box of gear on the cement. You’d never heard anyone so terrified. He immediately took off running, practically waving his hands in the air. 

“That’s intoxicating.” Penny went to chase after him. 

You knew Sam’s fear was calling him, that was one you couldn’t have on your conscious. Before Penny could take off you grabbed his chin and tilted it back to yours, pressing your lips together. You told yourself it was only as a distraction, but the electricity was still there. 

All interest in Sam faded and he put his arms around you, lifting you in the air until you were his height. It would be easy to fall into him, let him whisk you away, but you were here for a reason. And it was not to kiss him in driveways.

You turned your head to the side, receiving a growl, but being placed back on your feet. 

“Stop this.” You starred at the ground. “Or they will hunt you down and kill you. They’re strong. They will win.” 

There was a pause, nothing but crickets in the background. You knew he wanted your attention. So you lifted your gaze to him. 

“None of you are as strong as me.” He was back to his human form at least. “You didn’t want me dead three years ago and you don’t want me dead now. Tell me, does your team even know how powerful you are? How much you are capable of?” 

“Yes.” For reasons unknown, you’d been strong, your entire life. Like a mutant. “They embrace it.” 

“Is that why those two men wanted to shield you from me? Because they know that you are much much stronger than them?” He had a smirk on his face. “My fearless girl.” 

“I’m not your girl.” You wouldn’t fall for his head games. “Are the women dead?” 

“Not yet.” He smiled. “They’re just a calling card. I knew you would come. No children this time see?” 

It bothered you that you were grateful for that. 

“Just stop.” You turned away. “Go back to sleep.” 

“I will.” He grabbed your arm. “When you come with me?” 

The front door to the house opened, making his proposition all that more confusing. 

“Everything alright?” Steve poked his head out. “I heard screaming.” 

“Are you okay?” Bucky was right behind him. 

“Your friend Sam ran off.” Pennywise spun toward them. “Screaming some nonsense about Clowns?” 

“He has a phobia.” Steve looked around. “I don’t see any though?” 

“It’s getting late.” Penny looked back at you. “If I see your friend on my walk home I’ll be sure to keep him safe for you.” 

“No.” You narrowed your eyes, letting him know you were not joking. 

“Good luck with the missing people.” Penny went to shake your boyfriends’ hands again. “I’ve already given Y/N a decent lead. There have been rumors of strange noises in the sewers, a big entrance at the quarry on the outskirts of town.”

“Thanks.” Bucky folded his arms. 

“It’s always a pleasure Kid.” Penny turned back to you. 

Kid. Nobody had called you that since him. It made your heart flare and do a flip in your chest. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he turned around, whistling some old tune while he strolled down the driveway. 

“Interesting guy.” Steve was right behind you. “How did he know you were here so fast?”

“Small town.” You finally looked away as Penny disappeared into the night. “Word travels. We should go look for Sam.” 

Troubled was an understatement as you brought your hand to you still tingling lips. Penny was playing with fire. Or was he right? Was he the flame? Drawing you all into his trap? 

Either way, one thing he said was correct. You didn’t want him dead three years ago and you didn’t now either. Why did the monster make you so weak?

~~  
It took some convincing, but Sam finally agreed he must have been seeing things. He took some Ambien and was fast asleep. You should have told the truth but didn’t want to see the looks of disappoint on your colleague’s face. And deep down, you wanted to find a way to end this with Penn still alive. 

That left you and the super soldiers to a nighttime of passion. The rented house came with a queen sized bed, but the three of you were making the most of it. 

You were on your knees with Bucky in front of you and Steve behind. Your body knew and welcomed their touches and kisses, a thin sheen of sweat coating your skin as the three of you worked in tandem. Them sliding in and out while you rocked your hips.

For how good they felt you could not focus, your mind constantly wondering to the monster and his proclamations. 

He was wrong. You loved Steve and Bucky. You loved the way they made you feel, the way they cared about you, their personalities, charms. And they knew how strong you were, it was just old fashioned behavior. 

Still, something was gnawing at you. Were you holding back? You thrust your hips harder than normal. 

Steve let out a grunt. You realized you had done it to hard and knocked him over to the bed. 

“Sorry.” You looked down as he crawled back on to his knees. 

Bucky stopped pumping and you looked forward again. 

“What happened?” Bucky looked over your shoulder at Steve. 

“Nothing.” Steve’s hands were on your hips. “You feel so good baby, I lost focus.” 

Steve’s mouth was on your shoulder as he pushed into your behind again. Maybe you were holding back. As your boyfriends continued to work together on your body, something felt off. This wasn’t your normal bought of passion. 

“Feel so fucking good.” Bucky’s teeth dragged over your neck. “Our girl.” 

Then you saw them. In the vent on the wall two glowing red eyes. At first, anger came over you at the violation of privacy, but the thought of him watching you, taking in your body made a tingle come to your core. 

You found yourself back in the swing, rolling your hips between the two men, careful enough this time not to knock one of them down. You never looked away from the red orbs, hoping he was enjoying the show. 

Bucky and Steve continued to work you, but your thoughts stuck with Penny. Could he work your body this way? Could he achieve this level of intimacy? Of love? Your mind went to three years ago, the one night. The way he owned you, took away any fear of hurting your partner or holding back, the only being ever able to pin you down. 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your orgasm came crashing down, smooshed between your two loves. Both of them followed you over that cliff, the three of you panting as you fell to the mattress.

“That was intense.” Bucky rolled on his back first. 

“And wonderful.” Steve kissed your shoulder before he pulled out. 

A tinge of guilt came as the pleasure died down. Were you really thinking about someone else during sex? What kind of person were you?

“I have to go to the bathroom.” You pushed up from the bed and grabbed a t-shirt on the floor. 

The two glowing red eyes were still at the vent. You thought he would have disappeared. You walked closer and still they didn’t move. 

Your heart dropped as you looked behind you and realized it wasn’t eyes, it was the reflection of the alarm clock. Penny wasn’t watching. Why did that upset you? What was wrong with you? 

~~  
The morning shed little light on your predicament? Go to sleep with him? Was he asking you to die? To transform somehow? Why did that excite you more than terrify you? What about all the people he’d hurt…hell hate.

“You seem jumpy.” Steve reached around and grabbed a coffee mug. “If I knew you had a history here, I wouldn’t have volunteered us for the mission.” 

“I’m fine.” You leaned against the counter. “Just tired.” 

“What’s the plan today?” Bucky was at the map of Derry, now pinned to the wall. “Meeting with the police? Checking out that sewer lead Y/N’s weird friend mentioned?” 

Bucky had a tone, but you ignored it. 

“I want to close this case fast.” Steve headed over to the victim’s pictures. “We’re going to break up into teams. One talk to the cops, the other the families. See if there’s something that was missed.”

“What if we split into singles?” You were right behind Steve. “Someone should check out the sewer, the other the library. Four stops in a day?”

You would be quick to take the library or sewer option, knowing very well where you would actually be going. 

“Too dangerous.” Steve looked at you with shock. “There is a real predator out here. Fury said it might be something we’ve never faced before.” 

You hated Steve’s desire to stick to protocol. 

“Me and Y/N will take the police.” Sam stood up and took the coffee from Steve. 

“I was thinking I’d take her to talk to the families.” Bucky turned. “Seeing a woman might help them open up.”

“Fine, I’ll go with her to the families then.” Sam approached the board. “You two take the cops.”

“If you finish early go check out the library.” Steve turned around. “Bucky and I will hit the sewer.”

“No.” You almost screamed the word. “I mean, Penny was joking. The sewer would be a waste of time. Besides, the police might be able to help you with some history. You guys take the library. Meet back here by six pm. Keep in contact though, share updates worth looking into ASAP.” 

“Alright.” Bucky sighed and came over to you, looking into your eyes for any hint of what was running through your mind. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

In your head you spoke:

My ex-boyfriend is the people eating monster we are searching for. He is incredibly strong and I don’t really know what he is. Those girls will be fine if I promise to go to sleep with him, even though I have no clue what that means. Oh, and I’ve been holding back during sex because I might hurt YOU.

Instead, you said:

“I’m fine.” You smiled at but your hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sam gave you a knowing look and you had a feeling there was a reason he chose you as his companion today.   
~~

“I know what I saw Y/N.” Sam was walking next to you, holding his hands out. “Why was that guy in a clown suit? How did he do his make-up so fast?” 

“It was weird lighting.” You shook your head. “What sense does that make?” 

“Given past experience, I know that Steve and Bucky think we’re looking for an alien or someone with some alien technology.” Sam’s innuendo was making your heart race. “Ten years ago, I wouldn’t have believed in UFOs, but now. You’ve been on edge since we got here. Who is that guy?” 

“Ex-boyfriend.” You walked faster. “It’s weird being back.”

“Why were you here in the first place? This isn’t your hometown.” Sam shook his head in frustration. 

“Just trust me.” You sighed and turned to look at Sam, but something caught your attention and made you slow down. 

“No. Un-un.” Sam started to shake his head. “Sudden clowns and then a haunted house? I am getting the hell out of here.”

He was in there. Part of you felt it, you weren’t sure if it was some ray he was putting out telling you or just a gut feeling. You could go in there right now, end this. Let those women free. But were you that brave? That selfless? 

“Come on.” You shook away the trance. “Let’s go talk to the families.” 

You ignored Sam’s protests as you kept walking. Tonight you would find a way to sneak out alone and go see him. Tonight you would figure out what he meant by sleep with him. You had until tonight to figure out a way to keep everyone you loved safe. Everyone. 

~~

“Well, that was a waste of a day.” Sam pulled out his phone. “Usually you seem a little more invested in the interviews. It almost seems like you know the answer so you don’t care?”

“You’re trying to say I don’t care? About missing people?” You narrowed your eyes at Sam. 

“I didn’t say that.” He hit a number and brought it to his ears. “I said it seems like you know the answers already, so why bother asking the questions.” 

You shook your head. He was right though. You’d spent the entire morning in your head, trying to find a solution. Maybe Penny would take another deal? Three years again for one night, you could come back every three years. But would Steve and Bucky understand? 

No. Probably not. Though they did not seem to mind sharing. They would probably have more of a problem with the eternal monster angle.

“Hey. We didn’t get much information.” Sam was walking next to you. “Alright. We’ll head there next.” 

You didn’t ask when Sam hung up the phone. 

“They’re at the library. Said they e-mailed all the police information. We’re supposed to go home and comb through it, compare the interviews, look for something out of the ordinary.” Sam was right next to you, but your eyes were across the street. 

The dilapidated house felt empty. He was gone. 

“Would you mind if I took a peek inside?” You didn’t look a Sam. “Remembering how different the interior was, or at least how he manipulated it for your entertainment.” 

“Why?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going in there.”

“Just, five minutes.” You held up your hand as you ran across the street. 

You didn’t stop as you walked through the gateway and up the rickety steps. Your hand trembled when you pushed open the door. The memories of your last time here more heartbreaking than your mind would let you remember. 

A sigh left your lips when you saw the condition. He wasn’t here to make it beautiful, instead, it was a pile of rubbish, looking much like the outside presented. You didn’t know what you were expecting to find if anything. 

The women maybe? You winced and put your hand to your forehead. Of course! That’s why you were here after all. The basement was a safe assumption. You didn’t hesitate as you went to the stairs and took them down two at a time. 

There it was. The well. The pathway to his lair. Or was all of Derry his kingdom? You didn’t have rope to get down there. What were you expecting to find? You knew he wasn’t here. Sighing you turned to leave when something caught your eye. 

It wasn’t as dirty as the rest of the basement. In fact, it was shiny, the small amount of sunlight reflecting off. You went toward it, nestled against the base of the well, your mouth dropping when it came into view. 

A ring. But not just any ring. Your ring. One you’d lost long ago, long before you were an Avenger, or crossed paths with Pennywise. 

“How?” You didn’t understand. 

But you had a feeling it was left there for you as you slid it on your finger, a tear coming to your eye at the sentiment. No, you wouldn’t let yourself feel gratefulness. He was a monster. One you were here to hunt, still you kept the ring on. Deciding when you came for a visit later you would demand an explanation.   
~~

You spent the rest of the day combing through files you didn’t need to, trying to act like you were hard at work and ignoring Sam’s random glares. 

Of course, when Steve and Bucky got home they would be armed with the knowledge of the 27-year gaps, and this little 3 year one. You were dreading the explanation. Plus trying to find the time to get away and speak to Penny. 

A knot formed in your stomach when the clock read 5:55. You would have to come clean. You tried not to study the time, focusing on anything else. Including the way the monster made you feel, the things he had done to your body. 

You squirmed in your seat.

“Yeah, I’m getting nervous too.” Sam stood up. “Steve is never late. He hasn’t called all afternoon.” 

Your eyes darted to the clock. 6:13. Sam pulled out his phone and hit speaker. The phone rang and rang and rang. Voicemail. Sam gave a little shake to his head before dialing what you assumed was Bucky’s number. Same response. 

“Something’s not right.” Sam glared at you. “Now is the time to tell me what you know.” 

“Maybe they’re into the research?” You gave a meek response.

“Who was that guy? What’s with the clown? The haunted house?” Sam looked like he was about to reach out and grab your shirt. “This town. What do you know?” 

“I know where they are.” You stood from your spot. “I’ll bring them back. I promise.” 

“I’m coming to.” Sam went for the weapon stash.

“No.” You reached out and put your hand on his. “Those won’t do any good. Not against him.” 

“Against who? Against what?” Sam’s frustration was leaking out. “Tell me.”

“I should have ended him three years ago. I should have done it last night or this morning.” Tears stung your eyes. “I was selfish. He’s so powerful.” 

“Who?” Sam still didn’t understand.

“The Clown. The man. He lives in that house.” You wiped your eyes and started toward the door. “Goodbye, Sam. Stay here. You will be safe.” 

“Goodbye? You’re coming back right?” Sam followed you.

“You are the best of them.” You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking your time to dip away. “You always were.” 

“I won’t let you do this alone.” Sam grabbed your arm. 

Without holding back you smashed your forehead to his with enough force he was out in a second. You caught him before he hit the floor, cradling him to your chest as you set him down on the couch. 

All of them forgot how strong you were. All but Pennywise.   
~~

The house was dark, not a light on in a single room. You knew that meant nothing. What was behind the door could be a number of things. A fun house, dramatic scenes of torture, fake images of your butchered friends. Hell, even real bodies. 

You knew better than to get scared. That was what he wanted and that was what made you different. You were fearless then and you were fearless now. That was a lie. Could you kill him? Could you end it? That thought terrified you. So you buried it and rolled your shoulders back. Prepared to fight and get your friends back. 

With a steady hand, you opened the door. Of all the scenarios in your head, this was not one of them. It didn’t look like a house at all, instead a huge ballroom straight out of the 1940s, with a classical band playing an old-time tune. 

“You look ravishing darling.” Penny was in his human form, hair slicked back and tuxedo on. “Champagne?” 

The door shut behind you. You looked down and saw you were now in a deep red ballgown, hair swept up off your neck and arm length gloves. 

“How?” You didn’t know why you bothered asking. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for three years.” He set the champagne down and walked over to you. “Shall we?” 

He offered you a hand to dance. Without thinking you accepted, and he pulled you close spinning you across the dance floor in a perfect waltz. You looked up at the ceiling, still in disbelief of his power. 

“Where are Steve and Bucky?” You didn’t try to stop his movements, gliding along the floor with him.

“Always so interested in business Kid.” He laughed. “Why not have a little fun?” 

“Are they alive?” You needed that confirmation.

“If I said yes would you believe me and relax?” He grinned. “I know you want to enjoy this, it is your special night after all.”

“That’s your plan? Me to trade myself for them?” You knew that coming in here.

“They will be set free once you agree, and the missing women too.” He continued to spin you around the room. 

“Or I could kill you?” You squeezed down on his fingers, hard, not bothering to hide your strength.

His eyes went wide with pleasure, obviously enjoying the pain you were capable of inflicting on him. 

“We both know you won’t. I’m the closest thing being able to handle you.” He turned you into another spin before pulling you back against his chest. “And you enjoy that too much.” 

“They’re the good guys. I’m a good guy.” You didn’t want to answer his question.

“Tell me, how many casualties have they caused?” HE frowned. “How many innocents died because of their actions? It’s all relative.”

“You kill children intentionally.” A disgust came over you. 

“Not since you told me not to.” He smiled. “See, even monsters can compromise. I see you found your present. Did you miss that ring?” 

“How?” This time you didn’t bother.

“It wasn’t lost. It was stolen. I found the thief, ate him and took the ring. It’s as simple as that.” Penny gave a shrug and blinked his eyes. “Food is food. If you agree to the new arrangement, I’ll even let you choose the next batch. We can eat all the bad guys you like.” 

“Why me?” You hated that you were interested in his proposal. 

“Because you’re fearless because you’re strong because I can’t break you.” He stopped dancing and pushed his forehead to yours. “Physically at least.” 

The music died down and you whimpered because you felt the same way. Your night with Penny had been the only time you weren’t scared of hurting someone with your powers. He saw your vulnerability right away and placed his lips on yours. 

It was a deep, lonely, desperate kiss and you reacted in fashion. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him close, trying to coax more out of him, pulling as hard as you wanted, knowing that he wouldn’t break. 

He let out a moan into your mouth and scooped you up. Your eyes shut as he carried you, and when they opened again the ballroom was gone, along with all of your clothes. Instead, you were in a five-star suite with a poster bed and he was laying you down, nude as well. 

“I’ve thought about this for three years.” He grabbed your hand and started kissing down your arm. “Three years of how I would take you, again and again.” 

“Me too.” You lost any semblance of holding back. 

The strange growl you’d dreamt about for years erupted from his mouth as he sunk his teeth into your wrist. It barely broke the skin, but was more damage than any other creature on the planet could do to you and you winced at the feeling, embracing the pain. 

You brought your other hand to his back and clawed down at his skin. His eyes opened and looked at yours, the hint of pain on his face. He was having the same experience. 

He ran his mouth up your body, biting at your skin as he went. You turned your head to welcome his kiss and the second his tongue entered your mouth you bit down, a slight taste of copper coming with the teeth. 

Penn groaned into your mouth and then you felt him line up with your entrance. Monster applied to all his body parts and as he pushed inside of you your head fell back against the pillow. Only he could make you feel this full, this satisfied. 

A trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth before he dipped his head back to your neck, sinking all the way inside of you. A shiver ran down your spine, hoping you knew what was next. 

When something poked at your ass, you focused on his face, not caring of wanting to know how he was capable of doing this. It was slick and small, gliding inside of you with ease. Then it grew. It grew and it grew until you were squirming underneath him. It felt more amazing than your memories. 

“It can be like this forever.” He ran a bloody tongue over his lips. “It’s what you want. Admit it.” 

“Yes.” Your mouth responded without thought. It was what you wanted, deep down. 

He gave you that devilish grin. He’d won, but you didn’t care. He started fucking you, everywhere. You were covered by him, not a single piece of your skin went untouched. He was like a cloud, forming around your body, vibrating and pulsating against all the right parts. 

His mouth went back to yours and this time it was him who bit down. The hint of pain brought you closer to orgasm. This time when he kissed you it was the taste of your own coppery blood that flooded your mouth. It was thick and hot, and damn did you enjoy it. 

He picked up speed and your vision started to go black. You were scared you were going to pass out before the actual release came. You’d never experienced ecstasy like this. But then the cloud around your body tightened, squeezing your skin like a tourniquet.

Your eyes popped open and you struggled against him with all your strength. No holding back. Penny lifted his head and stared down at you, loving that you were capable of putting up a fight and not crushed beneath him. 

The sight was enough to make you moan and roll into the orgasm. Your blood was covering his chin. The pleasure was more intense than any pain and you found yourself convulsing. So filled and vulnerable for the man. 

He let out a grunt and you knew he was having the same reaction as he stilled inside of you, joining you in your release. 

The last breath left your body and you slipped into unconsciousness, wondering how you ever let something like this go, regardless of the consequences.

“Welcome back Kid.” A hand squeezed your side. 

You blinked a few times in the darkness and realized you weren’t in the poster bed with the suite. Just a dilapidated house. Hell all your clothes were on, your real clothes. Was it imaginary? Did it matter? That was the best sex of your life. 

“Are you ready?” You sat up from the couch to see the clown had returned. 

It didn’t freak you out though. Even if it wasn’t your favorite form. 

“My friends? The women?” You took his hand.

“Are you sure I can’t eat them?” He gave a toothy grin. 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

“They will wake up in an hour. Confused.” Pennywise pointed to the floor. 

You dropped his hand and went over. All five were fast asleep. 

“You know they didn’t love you, right?” Penny’s voice went dark. “They love each other, saw you as a conduit.” 

“I had an idea.” It was always just physical between the three of you. Like you’d been chasing the dragon. 

“Are you ready?” Penny sounded sincere. 

“Where are we going?” You sighed and took his hand, fine with your decision. 

He walked you to the basement. There was no hesitation in your steps. 

“To sink.”


End file.
